My twin brother
by Han eun ae
Summary: "jangan menangis lagi, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu"/"siwon hyung?, kau ada di mana?"/"jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada orang lain"/"kau berani menantangku?"/"semoga kau cepat sembuh" . kyuhyun fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title :My twin brother

Author: Han Eun Ae

Disclamer: semua cats di sini milik tuhan, keluarga, dan dirinya cuman pinjam namanya saja.

Rate: T

Cast: kyuhyun, kibum

Genre: drama and romance

Warning: tipos and boyxboy

Summary: kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kibum namja berandalan. Kyuhyun dan kibum memiliki wajah yang sama. Bagaimanakah kisahnya jika tampa sengaja kyuhyun dan kibum ketukar?

Note:fanfiction ini murni dari hasil karya saya sendiri, jadi jangan plagiat ne?

Happy reading...!

Terlihat seorang namja berambut blonde sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku di halaman rumanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah pucatnya. Sedangkan di belakannya berdiri beberapa namja paruh baya memakai jas hitam, atau yang bisa di katakan sebagai bodyguard.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja datang menghampiri namja berambut blonde itu, peluh membajiri sekitar wajahnya menandakan kalau ia habis berlari.

"tuan muda memanggilku?" tanyanya setelah ia membungkuk kepada sang tuan muda. "ne, siwon hyung aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar" ucap sang tuan muda ramah. "tapi tuan, nyonya dan tuan besar melarang anda keluar walau itu hanya sebentar" bantahnya.

"tapi hyung aku hanya janji aku tidak akan lama" ucapnya sambil mengelaurkan puppy ayesnya. "baiklah tapi hanya sebentar" karena tidak tega melihat wajah sedih tuannya akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan sang tuan muda. "asyik" ucap sang tuan muda girang sambil melompat lombat bak seorang anak kecil yang di beri permen oleh orang tuanya.

Siwon dan tuan muda alias kyuhyun memasuki sebuah mobil mewah, siwon duduk di kursi kemudi sedangkan kyuhyun duduk di belakan sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil. Senyum itu tek pernah lepas dari bibi kyuhyun mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia akan jalan-jalan setelah beberapa hari ini terkurung di istananya di karenakan penyakitya yang sering kambuh jadi ia harus istirahat total di rumah.

"hyung berhanti di sini, aku ingin jalan jalan di sekitar sini dan jangan ikuti aku yah" ucap kyuhyun dan di anggukan oleh siwon.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil lalu turun dari mobil, kyuhyun berjaan di keramain orang dengan senyum yang terus merekah di bibir manisnya.

^^Han Eun Ae ^^

Terlihat seorang namja tengah berlari dengan sengat cepat, di belakannya terdapat beberapa orang yang mengejarnya sambil membawa sebuah pisau.

Nemja itu terus berlari di keramaian orang membuat orang yang mengejarnya kesusahan mencari keberadaannya, lelaki itu berbelok di sebuah gang kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sembarang tempat tak peduli jika baju yang ia kenakan kotor.

Peluh membanjiri wajahnya dan kemejanya pun basah oleh keringatnya sendiri, ia mengibas ngibaskan telapak tangannya untuk mencari kesejukan yang di keluarkan oleh telapak tangannya.

DEG

Tiba tiba sebuah tangan enepuk undaknya "mati aku" batin namja itu. Ia mernafas lega saat ia berbalik orang yang menepuk pundaknya bukanlah orang yang mengerjarnya tadi.

"apa yang tuan muda lakukan disini?, sabaiknya kita pulang tuan dan nyonya mencari anda" ucap sang penepuk tadi membuatnya kebingungan.

"mwo"

"cha, kita pulang tuan" ucap namja itu lalu menarik tangan kibum hingga kibum berdiri. "nuguya?" tanya kibum "tuan tidak mengingatku ini aku siwon" uacap namja itu memberitahukan namanya kepada kibum.

"siwon siapa? Mian tapi aku tidak mengenal mu" kibum mulai emosih mendengar ucapan siwon. "mwo? jangan berpura pura tidak mengenalku, cha kita harus pulang nyonya sudah menunggu di rumah" siwon menarik tangan kibum dan membawanya di tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi.

Sesampainya di mobil terlihat beberapa bodyguard tengahh menunggu siwon. "yakk, lepaskan tanganku aku ingin pulang dan mian aku tidak mengenalmu" kibum menepis tangan siwon kasar membuat pegangan tangan siwon terlepas dari pergelangan tangan kibum.

Kibum melangkahkan kakikanya bermaksud ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tetapi baru beberapa langka beberapa bodyguard menghalangi jalannya.

"sebaiknya tuan muda masuk kedalam mobil" perintah siwon, karena kibum tidak mendengarkan ucapannya terpaksa siwon harus melangkah mendekati kibum lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu melaju menuju ke kediaman Cho.

^^Han Eun Ae^^

Di lain tempat terlihat seorang namja dengan wajah pucat tengah berjalan di keramaian orang-orang berlalu lalang tampa menyadari beberapa orang tengah mengikutinya, namja itu aka kyuhyun terus berjalan lurus lalu berbelonk di sebuah lorong lorong kecil, setelah beberapa langkah ia berjalan ia baru menyadari bahwa jalan yang ia lewati adalah jalan buntu.

Ia bebalaik dan betepa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari beberapa orang berada di depannya tengah menyeringai "mau pergi kemana kau" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"nugu" tanya kyuhyun takut, sungguh ia sangat takut sekarang apa lagi orang yang ada di depannya membawa benda tajam, seluruh badanya bergetar karena takut.

"kalian mau apa?" tanya kyuhyun panik saat ia telah di kepung, kyuhyun terus berjalan mundur hingga membentur sebuah dinding.

Bug

Salah satu dari mereka maju lalu meninju tepat di pipi kanan kyuhyun membuat ia langsung trsungkar di tanah yang dingain, seseorang menarik kerah bajunya kasar lalu menamparnya bertubi-tubi hingga pandanganya mengabur lalu digantikan dengan kegelapan.

"dia pingsang bos" gumam orang yang menampar kyuhyun tadi kepada namja jangkung yang bisa dipastikan bahwa ia adalah bosnya,dan melepas cengkramannya pada kerah beju kyuhyun.

Bosnya melangkah mendekat lalu berjongkok tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun dan mengamati setiap inci lekukan tubuh ramping kyuhyun, tak lama kemudian bibir itu menampilakan sebuah seringai, "bawa dia"

Baberapa orang mendekat lalu berjongkok dan mengikat tangan dan kaki kyuhyun dengan tali lalu salah satu dari mereka mengangkat dan menaruhnya di pundak .

TBC

Eothokke apakah ff nie patut di lanjut atau tidak?

Jebal review yah?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: my win brother**

"dia pingsang bos" gumam orang yang menampar kyuhyun tadi kepada namja jangkung yang bisa dipastikan bahwa ia adalah bosnya,dan melepas cengkramannya pada kerah beju kyuhyun.

Bosnya melangkah mendekat lalu berjongkok tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun dan mengamati setiap inci lekukan tubuh ramping kyuhyun, tak lama kemudian bibir itu menampilakan sebuah seringai, "bawa dia"

Baberapa orang mendekat lalu berjongkok dan mengikat tangan dan kaki kyuhyun dengan tali lalu salah satu dari mereka mengangkat dan menaruhnya di pundak .

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki pekarangan yang luas dengan di tumbuhi oleh berbagai macam tanaman bunga, mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumah.

Seorang namja berbadan atletis keluar dari mobil dan berjalan membuka pintu mobil yang ada di belakan, seorang namja manis keluar dengan baju basah oleh keringat dan sobek di mana-mana.

Namja berbadan atletis itu menarik namja itu dengan kasar karena si namJa manis masih saja terus memberontak minta di lepas.

Kedua namja itu telah masuk kedalam rumah dan di sambut oleh seorang namja paruh baya dan yeoja paruh baya.

Yeoja paru baya itu tiba tiba memeluk si namja manis dengan sangat erat membuat si namja manis aka kibum terkejut setengah mati seandainya jantungnya bisa copon munkin saja juntungnya telah copot saat itu.

" kau dari mana saja kyunnie " ujar yeoja paru baya itu. " kyunnie "kibum pelan.

" kenapa bajumu seperti ini " seru yeoja itu saat menyadari putranya memakai bajau yang jauh dari kata layak di pakai.

" nugu " tanya kibum tampa menjawab pertanyaan yeoja paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya seekarang.

" mwo kau tidak mengenaliku? Ini eomma kyunnie " ujar eojya paru baya itu sambil memengang pergelangan tangan kibum lembut, sebelumnya ia tampak kaget saat anaknya mengatakan yang bukan – bukan tetapi ia tak ingin memusingkan itu.

" sebaik nya kau pergi mandi kyunnie " ujar namja paru baya yang sedari hanya diam memperhati kan istri dan anak nya.

" mwo, itu appa mu masa kau tidak mengenalnya? "

" appa " ujar kibum pada diri nya sendiri.

bermaksud memegan tangan putranya tetapi tangan itu malah menepis tangannya kasar membuat mundur selangkah, , , dan namja berbadan atletis alias siwon tampak sangat terkejut begitu pun dengan beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana.

" mianhae, tapi aku tidak mengenal kalian, sekali lagi mianhae " ujar kibum merasa bersalah dan berbalik bermaksud ingin keluar dari rumah itu sekarang juga tapi..

" kenapa kaian diam saja cepat bawa kyuhyun kedalam kamarnya dan kurung dia " perintah kepada beberapa bodyguard yang ada di sana.

Dua orang namja berbadan besar memengan tangan kanan dan kirinya dengan sangat erat membuat ia tak bisa apa – apa tapi karena ia telah menguasai beberapa tekhnik bela diri membuat ia tak merasa kwalahan melawan dua namja berbadan besar itu.

Kibum memutar kedua tangannya lalu menendang kedua perut namja itu dan memukul tengkuk mereka dengan cukup keras membuat dua bodiguard itu langsung pingsang seketika.

Tak ingin membuang waktu kibum langsung berlari menuju pintu saat tangan kanannya hampir menyentuh knop pintu tiba – tiba seseorng memengang tangan kirinya dan menariknya membuat ia langsung berhadapan dengan namja berbadan atletis itu yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton.

" tampan/ manis " batin kedua duanya, kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling memandang wajah masing – masing membuat kedua pipi mereka bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus siap saji.

Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya saat ia tersadar dari lamunanya, seringai tercipta di bibirnya saat melihat kibum yang di anggap tuan mudanya itu terus memperhatikan wajahnya.

Tampa aba - aba siwon langsung mengendong kibum ala bridal stlye yang otomatis membuat kibum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher siwon dengan sangat erat.

Tak ingin membuang waktu siwon langsung membawa kibum menuju kamar tuannya alias Cho kyuhyun.

Kibum pun sadar dari lamunanya saat ia dan siwon sampai di kamarnya, kibum langsung memberontak dalam gendongan siwon

" yakk! Turunkan aku, aku ingin pulang, aku bukan tuan mu, aku tidak mmengenal kalian, aku ingin pulang jebal, aku ti- awwwhh " perkataan kibum tergantikan oleh erangan kesakitan saat siwon langsung menjatuhkannya di ranjang king size yang berukuran besar itu dengan kasar.

" yakk! Bis- "

" mianhae tuan muda, aku harus pergi " ujar siwon memotong ucapan kibum, ia melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Saat melihat siwon keluar dari kamar kibum pun melangkah kan kakinya turun dari ranjang menuju pintu.

" yakk! Buka pintunya " pekik kibum berusaha membuka pintu.

" yakk! Apakah ada orang di luar cepat buka pintunya aku ingin pulang " kibum terus berusaha membua pintu itu walaupun hanya sia – sia.

Buk

Buk

" keluarkan aku dari sini aku ingin pulang "

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa kibum terus mendobrak pintu dengan sangat keras berkali kali sambil berteriak bak orang gila.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

terlihat seorang namja yang sangat cantik bak seorang malikat duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan sambil sesekasi menyesap rokok yang ada di jari tangan kanannya.

Terlihat dari ke jauhan seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja yang memiliki pipi tembem bak kue moci tengah berlari sangat kencang.

" hoss hoss hoss " keduanya berbungkuk memegang kedua lutut mereka untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

" wae " tanya namja berwajah malaikat itu sambil menatap kereka berdua dengan tetepan lembut.

" teukie hyung, kibum berhasil di tangkap oleh mereka " ujar namja berpipi tembem itu.

" mwo " pekik namja barwajah malaikat itu.

" eothokhe, apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung " tanya namja yang satunya lagi. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sangat cemas.

" hyung juga tidak tau, bagaimanapun juga kita harus menyelamat kan bummie " ujar leeteuk. " donghae, henry kalian bersiap – siaplah "

" ne? "

" kita harus menyelamatkan bummie melam ini juga "

" ne " pekik henry dan donghae serempak.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Di sebuah gudang kecil telihat seorang namja manis duduk di sebuah kursi dengan ke dua tagan terikat di belakan dan kaki terikat di sisi kaki kursi, kepalanya menunduk dan kedua matanya terpejam menyembunyikan mata onixnya.

Di dekat namja itu terdapat 3 namja tampan tengah duduk di kursi dan sesekali meminum minuman yang ada di dalam botol bening di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja membuka pintu gudang itu di kedua tangannya penuh dengan pelastik pelastik makanan.

" apa dia belum sadar " tanya namja yang baru datang itu kepada ke tiga temannya sambil menaruh bawaannya di sebuah meja yang ada di depan ke tiga temannya.

" belum, changmin " ujar salah satu temannya -eunhyuk sambil mengambil salah satu makanan yang ada di dalam pelastik.

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadanya? " tanya salah satu temannya yang bernama kangin.

" tidak ada, aku hanya ingin adu tanding dengannya, aku ingin mengembalikan kemenangan ku yang dulu ia rampas, aku tak terima ia menang maka dari itu aku akan bertanding malam ini juga " ujar namja yang bernama changmin panjang lebar.

" apa kau yakin ingin menantang nya? Kau pasti masih ingatkan saat dia mengalahkan mu" kau masuk rumah sakit gara – gara dia dan kau ingin masuk ke rumah sakit lagi? " seru namja yang bernama sungmin.

" ani, ku pastikan aku tidak akan masuk rumah sakit " ujar zhoumi, dengan langkah pasti ia hampiri pemuda yang terikat di kursi dengan angkuh.

Sesampainya di depan pemuda manis itu ia amati setiap lekukan tubuh namja manis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Changmin menuangkan air di atas kepala namja manis itu membuat namja manis itu membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg

Deg

Kedua mata mereka bertemu membuat namja manis aka kyuhyu bersemu merah di buatnya, ia merasa malu sekali di tatap seperti itu apa lagi yang menatapnya adalah pemuda yang tampan.

" kau sudah bangun rupanya " seru changmin.

" eh! " kyuhyun merasa mulai panik saat menyadari keadaan nya seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di sekitar kepalanya.

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan " tanya kyuhyun takut.

" wae! Kau takut " seru changmin di susul dengan seringai tercipta di bibirnya saat menyadari pemuda yang ada di depannya bergetar.

" nugu, aku tidak mengenal mu jadi lepaskan aku sekarang juga kalau tidak ku pastikan kau akan membusuk di dalam penjara " seru kyuhyun dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya, tapi emang dasar ketakutannya tetap tidak mau hilang suara tetap masih bergetar membuat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya makin menatapnya dengan seringai yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya membuat kyuhyun makin katakutan.

Ke tiga temannya yang hanya diam sedari tadi melangkahkan kakinnya mendekati kyuhyun dan membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

kyuhyun menjadi sangt bingun saat ke tiga namja itu melepas kan nya dari ikatan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan lihat saja pergelangan tangan dan kakinya memerah akibat tali itu.

" aku boleh keluar dari sini asal kau berhasil mengalah kan ku " seru changmin.

" eh!, mian tapi aku tidak tau berkelahi " ujar kyuhyun kikuk.

" jangan membodohiku "

" aku tidak membodohimu, aku benar – benar tidak bisa berkelahi, dari dulu tubuhku lemah, jadi aku tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk berkelahi oleh kedua orang tuaku, sejak kecil aku terus berada di rumah jadi aku tidak mengenal kalian " jujur kyuhyun dan di balas dengan tatapan sinis dari merka.

Changmin melangkah mendekati kyuhyun, dan otomatis kyuhyun berjalan mundur hingga ia menabrak sebuah dinding membuat ia tak bisa kemana – mana .

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan "

TBC

Anyong hanseyo yeorobun, mianhae HAN ngk bisa balas reviewnya satu – satu, han janji bakalan balas di chap ke 3 yang akan datang jadi jangan pernah bosan tuk me review fic ku yah! Soal nya review kalian merupakan semangat buat Han tuk ngelanjutin fic ini.

^^review lagi yah^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:bagi yang telah baca ficku silahkan tinggalkan jejak alias review, jangan hanya menjadi pembaca gelap yang hanya masuk keluar saja tidak meninggalkan jejak. Tolong hargailah saya yang telah membuat fic ini, membuat fic tidak lah mudah apa lagi saya yang lagi sekolah dan eomma pergi keluar kota jadi saya sangat sangat sibuk, tapi saya tetap menghargai kalian jadi saya tetap usahain untuk melanjutkan fic ku, ataukah sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau baca nie ff, kalau ia tingggal bilang aja biar saya hapus aja nie ff.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

" aku tidak membodohimu, aku benar – benar tidak bisa berkelahi, dari dulu tubuhku lemah, jadi aku tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk berkelahi oleh kedua orang tuaku, sejak kecil aku terus berada di rumah jadi aku tidak mengenal kalian " jujur kyuhyun dan di balas dengan tatapan sinis dari merka.

Changmin melangkah mendekati kyuhyun, dan otomatis kyuhyun berjalan mundur hingga ia menabrak sebuah dinding membuat ia tak bisa kemana – mana .

" apa yang ingin kau lakukan "

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

**^^happy reading^^**

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan" tanya kyuhyun takut dan di balas dengan tatapan tajam dari changmin.

Changmin berdiri tepat di depan kyuhyun, hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi jarak antara changmin dan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua tangannya yang memegang ujung bajunya karena takut, dan membuat changmin terkekeh akan tingkah lakunya yang terkesan seperti anak ingusan.

"wae?" tanya changmin, dengan nada sinisnya membuat kyuhyun makin ketakutan. "kau takut dengan ku?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap changmin yang ada di depanya dengan mata yang mulai memerah, kedua matanya pun mulai berkaca – kaca karena takut akan kehadiran changmin di depannya.

"**jangan menangis lagi, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu"**

"siwon hyung?, kau ada di mana?" batinnya saat mengingat kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan oleh siwon.

Kyuhyun terus berdoa dalam hati agar seseorang dapat menolongnya, mengeluarkannya dari ruangan itu.

"**jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada orang lain"**

Lagi!

Kata – kata yang sering di ucapkan oleh orang itu berputar di memorinya.

"**hisk.. appo"**

"**wae, kyu"**

"**appo.. hyung... kaki ku sakit hiskkk... kakiku hisk... juga hisk berdarah"**

"**kenapa kakimu bisa berdarah?"**

"**tadi hisk... mereka hiskkk... mendorong ku hiskk.."**

"**sini hyung obati"**

"**awww hiskk... appo"**

"**tahan sedikit"**

"**appo...hiskk.. hyung"**

"**uljima"**

"**tapi ini hiskk.. sakit hyung"**

"**jangan menagis lagi, karena aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu"**

"**tapi, bagaimana jika hyung tidak ada saat aku mendapat kesulitan?"**

"**jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada orang lain"**

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya saat menginggat masa – masa kecilnya bersama dengan siwon. "jangan menangis kyu" batinnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya, yang semula mata itu memerah dan berkaca – kaca kini telah tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam dan menantang.

Changmin sempat kaget atas perubahan sikap kyuhyun yang dulunya terlihat ketakutan kini menatapnya menantang.

Walaupun ia sempat kaget tapi changming tetap tak memperlihatkan tatapan terkejutnya itu.

"wae" seru changmin sinis.

"jika kau tetap tidak ingin melepaskanku, ku pastikan kau akan ku masukkan ke dalam penjara" seru kyuhyun dengan nada menantang.

"kau berani menantangku?"

"aku tidak takut kepada mu" ucapan kyuhyun barusan membuat kemarahannya telah sampai ke ubun – ubun.

Telapak tangan kanannya terkepal dan tak lama kemudian tangan itu pun melayang ke arah kyuhyun.

Buggg.

Brakkk.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

#kediaman cho

Pranggg

Siwon tersentak karena kaget, ia menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang pecah di bawa lantai,ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati bingkai foto itu.

Sebelum menghampiri serpihan foto itu ia menatap jam yang ada di meja samping ranjangnya.

"02:30"

Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah tersenyum sambil merangkul seorang namja kekar yang merupakan foto dirinya bersama dengan sang tuan muda –kyuhyun.

Perasaan buruk tiba – tiba menghampirinya, ia merasa sangat menghewtirkan tuan mudanya saat ini.

Ia memunguti serpihan – serpihan kaca dari bingkai foto dirinya dan kyuhyun, tampa sengaja ujung kaca yang sangat tajam mengores jarinya, dan setetes darah jatuh tepat di wajah kyuhyun yang ada di foto itu.

Ia makin cemas akan keadaan sang tuan muda, ia buru – buru membersihkan serpihan – serpihan bingkai itu dan menarunya di tempat sampah sedangkan fotonya dan kyuhyun ia simpan di atas lemari.

Ia bergegas kaluar dari kamar, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rumah gelap itu.

Ia menaiki anak tangga dengan hati hati tak ingin membangunkan sang tuan rumah yang sedang tertidur.

Tak lama kemudia ia telah sampai di sebuah intu bertuliskan "evil kyu" siwon merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kunci.

Setelah di rasa pintu itu tak terkunci lagi ia mendorong pintu itu tapi...

"aneh kenapa tidak bisa di buka" batinnya.

Pintu itu tidak bisa di buka seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya entah itu benda atau apalah itu yang penting ia tidak tau.

Siwon mengintip di selah – selah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dan ia dapat melihat seseorang namja bersandar di pintu itu dan ia sangat yakin jika namja itu adalah tuan mudanya –kyuhyun#alias kibum#.

Ia mendoron pintu itu hati – hati dan tak lama kemudian tubuh itu limbung tapi untunglah siwon cepat – cepat menahan tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh sepenuhnya di lantai yang dingin.

Ia menatap kyuhyun cemas pasalnya sekarang ini kyuhyun masih memakai pakaian nya yang tadi siang.

Kulitnya pun bersentuhan dengan kulit kyuhyun dan dapat di rasakannya jika tubuh itu panas melebihi panas orang normal lainya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun dengan hati – hati takut membangunkan sang empedu. Ia membaringkan tubuh kyuhyun dengan hati – hati.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari yang ada di kamar itu, memilih – milih baju yang cocok untuk di pakai kyuhyun #kibum#.

Setelah menemukan baju yang cocok, ia kembali ke ranjang ke tempat kyuhyun berbaring, ia membuka baju kibum dengan perlahan dan hati – hati lalu memasangkan baju yang di pilihnya tadi, lalu beralih ke bawah.

Ia merasa canggung sekaligus malu, ia tidak tau apakah ia mengganti celananya juga atau tidak.

Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengganti celana kibum,ia memalingkan wajah nya saat memasangkan celana untuk kibum.

Tapi emang dasar tangan nakalnya tak segaja menyentuh sesuatu dan membuat sang empedu mendesah.

"akhirnya selesai juga" batinnya saat selesai memasangkan celana untuk kibum.

Ia keluar dari kamar kyuhyn #kibum# menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengopres kibum yang sedang demam mungkin karena telalu lama berada di depan pintu apa lagi denga ac yang ada di kamar itu.

Tak lama kemudia siwon kembali ke kamar kibum dengan sebuah baskon di tangannya yang telah terisi dengan air hangat dan duduk di samping kibum.

Ia merendam handuk kecil itu di baskon lalu memerasnya sedikit lalu meletakannya di atas dahi kibim.

Tiba – tiba ia menguap, ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan butuh tidur, lalu ia menatap jam yang ada di meja.

"04:30"

Karena ngantuk sudah tak bisa ia tahan akhirnya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang kibum dan membiarkan tangannya di jadikan sebagai bantal.

"semoga kau cepat sembuh" batinnya lalu kegelapan menghampirinya.

**TBC**

**Anyeong hanseyo yeorobun, mian baru bisa update soaalnya banyak tugas sekolah, dan untuk janjiku yang dulu mian aku ngk bisa menepati janjiku soaalnya saya sangat sibuk, jadi maaf yah kalau author ngk balas reviewnya satu satu, tapi author sangat berterima kasih bagi yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ku.**

**Saya juga minta maaf soalnya di chap ke 3 nie sangat sangat pendek, sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

**Cukup sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan, minallahi mustaan walaitiklan wassalamu alaikum warah matullahi wabarakatu.**

**Jangan lupa review lagi yah? Bagi yang telah baca, awas kalau tidak.**


End file.
